Walls
by yu-chii
Summary: Rivaille and Eren tries to have sex for the first time but Eren's Titan healing abilities get in the way. Crack.


Written for the SnK kink meme! Do go on there if you hadn't already.

* * *

"Ouch! That hurrrtssss! Pull out, pull out!" Eren yelped, his ass burning in pain, feeling like it was being torn in two.

Nerves protruded on Rivaille's forehead, looking mightily annoyed. "Just take it in already! You're a man, aren't you?"

"But it really _does_ hurt! How about _you_ try taking it in then!"

"If I had wanted that, I would have gone to-"

"Okay, okay! Can you _please _stop bringing that up? I don't want you seeing him anymore." Eren pouted and stared up at the corporal's eyes.

Rivaille just rolled his eyes at him. "You can't just order me around and besides, it's not like I _like_ to go- You're just trying to distract me, aren't you?"

Eren gulped.

"Ahaha, what are you talking abou- Ouch! Pull out! Ouch, ouch. Are you sure you stretched it out well?"

"'Course I'm fucking sure, your stinkin' ass just heals itself up right after!"

"Well I'm sure we can figure this out without really hurting me, right corporal?"

Rivaille remains silent for a while but then he gets up and walks away.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"I just figured something out," The clinking of steel could be heard in the background causing Eren to start sweating nervously. The corporal walks in the room, both a sword and a knife in hand. "Since cutting off an arm or a leg would cause it to grow back just like a damned lizard's tail, what's the problem with cutting up your ass a little?"

Eren shrieked, "S-Sir, I don't think that's necessary! You could just shove y-your dick in, I promise, I won't complain just, just put those down!"

Rivaille smirked impishly as he set the armaments down on the table neatly. Eren gulps hard as he realizes that he's been played.

"Eren, a man never backs down on his word, remember that."

Rivaille thrusted in harshly, sheathing himself right down to the hilt. Eren's eyes stung, tears spilling from them as he feels his ass ripping, _bleeding_.

"Ahh, shit. You're so tight, Eren." He breathes, biting down on Eren's shoulder to suppress the gruttal sounds he was making.

Tears stained Eren's face once the corporal started moving, his pace was furious and unrelenting. He knew that there were pains to having sex but really, people seemed to underrate them.

"Stop crying Eren, I know it hurts but for fuck's sake, you've had your arm and leg bitten off, this's nothing compared to that." And he was right, he's been through situations worse than this.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and encircled his arms around his superior's neck. "I'm sorry sir, I might have been a bit too overly dramatic." He wrapped his legs around Rivaille's waist and smiled. "Please sir, fuck me hard."

Rivaille smiles. "Why Eren, I thought you'd never ask," And his smile turns into that devilish smirk that sends shivers down Eren's spine. "Is what I would say but even if you didn't I still would have."

He unceremoniously pulls out and with the same force he uses to brandish his sword at the titans, he shoves himself in, accidentally grazing at Eren's g-spot and _Wow, did Eren just get tighter?_

Eren moaned a healthy mixture of curses and praises as he begs, _Oh please, please corporal, sir_ and who was Rivaille to deny his cute little _lover? Were they lovers now?_ His pace picked up, frantic and harsh and _Oh, more, harder, please._ He abused that little bundle of nerves to no end, occasionally missing just to have Eren beg him.

"Ahh, sir, I, ah, I'm so close." The boy moaned, his face was stained with tears and saliva and Rivaille just had to clean it up, lapping at his face making said boy shiver in delight.

"Just hold it in for a while, if you do, I'll reward you."

Was what he said but his actions says otherwise. He pumped Eren's neglected dick, attempting to match his own pace. Eren groaned and whined, _Sir, please can I?_ To which he growled a _Not yet._

Soon enough, his pace grew more frenzied, he was close, so so close. "Eren," he gnarled and Eren tensed up.

"Sir, I don't think I can hold it in any longer," the boy moaned, thrashing about on the bed.

"Then cum for me."

And so he does, crying out a _Corporal Rivaille_ as he does. The sinful sounds that Eren makes as he reaches his climax was enough to push him over the edge and with one final thrust, he cums harshly inside Eren, his hot seed filling him.

Rivaille flops down on top of him, their breathing labored as they started to recover from their post-coital highs.

"You did well for a virgin, Eren," Rivaille begins as he sits back up, staring at Eren with a predatory look in his eyes, "And for that I'm going to reward you."

Eren props himself up on his elbows, staring at his superior's manhood which was unbelievably hard again. He gulps.

"Say Eren, are you ready for round two?"


End file.
